


Through The Floor

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never speak of a Black in their native tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Floor

  
[Through The Floor](viewstory.php?sid=3570) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Never speak of a Black in their native tongue.  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > School Days Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Erotica  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1121 Read: 248  
Published: 11/06/2006 Updated: 11/06/2006 

Through The Floor by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

For [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) who needed smut without plot and well... who better than the pups for that!

Why did he have to find the note?

Why did he have to read it?

Why did he look at him like he'd like nothing better than to do everything on said note?

Remus ran through the corridors clutching his knapsack to his chest trying desperately not to let the blush that had crept up during Arithmancy belie the truth. He'd been fantasizing about Sirius again and this time... this time it could get him into far greater trouble than detention with McGonagall. Damn Lily and her bloody need to practice Latin while they were discussing his love life.

It was no secret that Remus was gay, it was certainly better than explaining the whole werewolf thing every month and though he hated the stigma and loneliness brought on by his coming out, he at least could keep folks at a distance and avoid eating them. _Eating... licking... biting... hot flesh... filling mouth.... spurting..._ Moaning, he ducked into an alcove and kicked the latch on the floor that would slide the wall away revealing the shortcut leading to Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately, he was met with silvery eyes and a strong hand that suddenly slammed him against the closing wall.

"Sirius don't," Remus pushed against his best friend in the pitch-black corridor and uttered 'lumos' seconds before Sirius pressed his hips against his.

"Don't what, Moony?" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear causing the werewolf to moan and bite his lower lip. _It was too close to the Full... they shouldn't be risking this... he smells of sex... of Pack... flesh... hot flesh..._ Remus' head was reeling in the heady spin that Sirius Black often caused and having him this close, pressed against him like this...

He pushed him back a little too forcefully and sent the mighty Black family heir flying down the corridor. _Shit!_

"I'm sorry, Sirius!" He ran toward him and found him sprawled on the floor, his forearm draped over his eyes.

"Did you mean it?" Sirius asked just as Remus leaned in to check his best friend's breathing.

"Mean? Mean what?" Remus stuttered.

Raising himself up on his elbows, Sirius met Remus' gaze and smirked.

"Ancient Latin is one of those inane subjects Mother forced upon Reg and I... practically from the moment of birth and well... though the syntax was off," he added sitting up and pulling Remus down on top of him, "you were obviously interested in..."

Remus shoved him away again, but Sirius tangled his legs around Remus’ and flipped them over, grinding his hips against his best friend's.

"Sirius!" Remus' eyes widened as he felt him hard and hot through his jeans.

"I've wanted to hear you gasp like that for a while now," Sirius whispered into Remus' ear before nibbling on the lobe. "To quote a randy werewolf I once knew... 'want to hear you scream my name as we fuck each other through the floor'. Such pretty words, Moony."

"Don't tease me, Padfoot. Not this close to the Full... I... I can't..."

"Then stop fighting and fuck me already," Sirius growled then yelped as Remus' eyes glowed amber-bright before ripping into Sirius' robes and burying his face against the pale smooth skin. He lapped at the bare chest with long, smooth strokes that had Sirius clawing at the stone floor and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

The rest of their clothes being discarded was a blur for Remus and when he finally felt his own erection brush against Sirius' he growled deep in his chest. Lapping his way down Sirius' body, Remus gripped the thick shaft at the base and with his eyes upturned to meet Sirius' he swallowed him whole. He smiled around the hot meat as Sirius hissed and thrust his hips up to force more of himself down Remus' throat. He was beautiful in the amber wandlight and Remus would have wanted to spend an eternity watching Sirius writhe, whimper and moan, but Moony had needs that had to be met and at the moment, he didn’t give a damn about beauty or romance. Moony wanted to fuck.

Growling deep in his throat when Sirius threatened to sit up and push him away, Remus met Sirius’ eyes and slowly shook his head, his tongue sliding up the underside of Sirius’ cock before swirling it around the bulbous head. He kept his eyes upturned and fixed on Sirius’ as he engulfed him time and again but when Sirius’ whimpers and moans grew desperate, Remus released him and in one move, flipped him over.

“Merlin, the sounds you make!” Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear undoing his own flies one-handed, his free arm wrapped around Sirius’ torso.

“Didn’t you know you did that so well,” Sirius replied glancing over his shoulder at what Remus was doing. Wide-eyed, he met Remus’ gaze once more just as he felt Remus’ thick cock at his entrance. “Prep,” he gasped, “prep me… you’re… you’re much bigger…”

“Why thank you,” Remus smirked and biting down on Sirius’ shoulder, he drove two fingers deep inside Sirius, scissoring them before whispering ‘lubricus’ to coat them after he’d invaded him dry and hard.

“Oh fuck,” Sirius grimaced, resting his forehead on the floor.

“As you wish,” Remus answered then slid a third finger inside him, twisting and turning his hand to open Sirius even more. He’d need to be if Remus was to…

Sirius keened and Remus knew he’d hit a sweet spot. Pressing against it again, he smiled when Sirius’ moaning turned into incoherent babbling.

“Through the floor,” Remus panted then drove himself balls-deep inside his lover. _Lover… they were more than friends now._ That thought drove another wave of lust through him that caused him to spoon Sirius’ back as he continued his assault on Sirius’ backside. He felt so right here… warm… tight… faster… he needed more… needed it faster.

Reaching around, he gripped Sirius’ cock and pumped the shaft in time with his thrusts. Sirius was now shaking under the assault and Moony fed off the lust… the heady scent of sex and… the claiming of a mate. When he gripped the man’s hips and jack-hammered into him, he muffled his howl against Sirius’ neck.

Their release was almost simultaneous and still breathing heavily, their bodies glistening in the wandlight, Remus covered his face as the realization of what he’d just done… to his best friend…

So lost in his worry about the situation was he that it took him a few moments to realize Sirius was kissing him.

“Don’t you fucking apologize,” Sirius said cupping Remus’ face. “There are still several floors for you to fuck me through.” He smiled and waggled his eyebrows before whispering ‘nox’ and throwing them into an inky blackness.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3570>  



End file.
